Just A Kiss
by untapdtreasure
Summary: Her cheek tingled where his lips had touched. She couldn't wait for the next time that his lips kissed her. She could only hope that it was her lips the next time.
1. Caught Up In Your Smile

Title: Just A Kiss  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Her cheek tingled where his lips had touched. She couldn't wait for the next time that his lips kissed her. She could only hope that it was her lips the next time.<br>Spoilers: Loyalty.  
>AN: The fic is a song title, but this is not a songfic. I hope you enjoy. As always, please read & review. This takes place between Loyalty and Season Ten of the series.

Chapter 1: Caught Up In Your Smile

Looking at himself in the mirror, Robert Goren adjusted his tie as he met his own eyes. He had only done this a hundred times as he had gotten himself ready for the evening. It'_s just dinner with Alex, your partner of eleven years. Ex-partner, _he silently reminded himself.

He sighed softly as he pulled on his suit jacket, tapping his pocket to make sure his wallet was there before buttoning it. He moved down the hall and grabbed his keys. After turning out the lights and locking his door, he checked his watch. He didn't want to be too early. He had just enough time for a quick stop.

* * *

><p>Alex moved around her bathroom in her matching bra and panties. Her ears held simple white gold hoops that matched her necklace. Her hair was done up loosely, but it was pulled away from her face. She couldn't stop the butterflies flitting around in her stomach. <em>It's just dinner with Bobby, your partner. <em>"Ex-partner," she spoke quietly to the empty room.

She picked up her cell and checked the time. She gave a soft groan as she realized she was running behind. He'd be early if anything, and she didn't want him to have to wait on her. She checked her make-up; not too much but just enough to look natural.

She moved to her bedroom to finish dressing. The dress hung on the back of her closet door. She glanced at it again; wondering if it might be overkill for a date with him. She didn't want to scare the man, but she wanted to remind him that she was very much the opposite sex and worthy of whatever gaze happened her way tonight.

* * *

><p>Bobby wet his dry lips with the tip of his tongue as he knocked softly on her door. He held the small bouquet of daisies in his right hand. He hoped she liked them. He had opted out of roses. Roses were ordinary; Alex was far from ordinary.<p>

She hurried to the door, hopping on one foot as she slipped into her other high-heeled shoe. She opened the door, slightly breathless. "Hi." Her cheeks tinged slightly pink as she looked him slowly up and down.

He met her eyes then allowed himself to look from there to down to her feet and back again. She was gorgeous and for once, he was speechless. "I, uh, here." He thrust the flowers into her hand. He shuffled nervously from one foot to the other then back again. An impish grin spread across his lips as he stepped closer.

She took them, bringing them to her nose to smell them. "These are perfect. Thank you." Her voice was soft. She stepped back, gesturing for him to follow her inside. "Just let me put these in water. Then we can go." She disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve the vase and put the flowers in water.

He followed her to the kitchen, placing a gentle hand on her hip as she arranged the daisies in the vase. He leaned in slowly to kiss her cheek. "I know they're not roses, but you've never really struck me as the roses kind of girl," he said, finally finding his voice. "Lady," he quietly corrected himself as their eyes met.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach starting to kick up again. "Bobby," she said waving off his flattery. Her cheek tingled where his lips had touched. She couldn't wait for the next time that his lips kissed her. She could only hope that it was her lips the next time.

"You know it's true," he stated simply before moving into her living room to inspect her photographs. He loved the mismatched frames that littered the walls and end tables, but most of all, he loved the smiles and the love the photographs contained. Love was present in every one.

There was a new one from the last time he'd been there. One he found almost immediately. It was Alex and Nathan, the child that had been brought into the world through her love for her sister. They were on the ferry and were looking at each other as their hair whipped back and forth from the wind. The photographer had caught them mid-laugh, and it was absolutely perfect. She hadn't looked that happy in a long, long time.

"That's my new favorite," she said from close to his shoulder. She had moved up to him almost silently. Her hand was on his arm, and she looked up at him. "We had just gotten back from the museum, and Liz just had to have a shot of us together. You know how she is."

"It's my new favorite, too." He replaced the framed photograph and turned to her. "Are you ready?"

"Not quite."

His eyes locked on hers, hoping that she hadn't changed her mind. His doubt was laid to rest as she moved closer to adjust his tie.

"There. Now we're ready." She looked up at him with her breath held.

He shook his head before he cupped her cheek and all but whispered, "Not quite." He lowered his mouth to hers in a soft kiss that lingered for only a moment. His hand moved into hers. "Now we're ready."


	2. Don't Need to Rush This

**Chapter 2: Don't Need to Rush This**

Her breath caught in her throat. She had her eyes closed as she whispered, "Yeah..." But she didn't move. Her head was swimming as she tried to process everything from the way his lips felt on hers to the fact that his hand now rested snuggly in hers.

He whispered, "You okay?" He searched her face, willing her eyes to open. When they finally opened, he searched them, too. He could usually read her like a book, but in this moment, he was too scared of getting it all wrong to even try.

She nodded and whispered, "I'm just savoring the moment." A soft smile graced her lips. Waiting for the next kiss was going to be excruciating. Finally, her feet began to move. She picked up her jacket and held it over her free arm. "Are you going to let me drive?" she teased.

He shook his head. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I let my date drive us around? You, Alex, are going to be treated like a lady tonight." When she pulled her hand from his, he watched her; he gave her his undivided attention.

She moved closer to him and slipped her hand up his chest. She looked up at him from under her lashes. "Good." Her hand moved to his cheek, grazing her knuckles along his smooth skin. "It's been too long since that's happened. Most guys just want to take me to bed and to hell with romance and chivalry."

He swallowed hard, attempting to wet his dry throat. The look she was giving him made it hard to be anything remotely gentleman-like. He rasped, "We'd better go. We don't want to be late."

She smirked, knowing full well the effect she'd had on him. "Can't have that now, can we?" She moved onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "You smell good enough to eat." She then pulled away, waiting for him to open the door for her.

His head was spinning as he rubbed his face gently; trying to clear his head of any implications in her words. He reached for the door knob and opened it. "Got everything?"

She nodded. "I do." Her hand moved back into his as they stepped out into the hall, and he pulled the door shut behind them.

He turned the knob, making sure it was locked. Finding it secure, he smiled. "I hope your shoes are comfortable. We're dancing tonight."

The butterflies that had finally decided to settle decided to take that moment to erupt in a fresh frenzy at the thought of being close to him, swaying along with the music. She licked her lips and said softly, "They'll do." Her hand tightened in his. She'd be a liar if she said she hadn't ever thought of dancing with him.

"Good." He led the way down the hall to the stairwell, opening the door for her. When she stepped through ahead of him, he couldn't resist stopping her to kiss her again.

The kiss was deeper than the first one. His hand moved up to her cheek, stroking her soft skin with the pad of his thumb. His lips lingered against hers for only a moment. "Couldn't help myself."

She was left speechless at his kiss, and the feel of his palm against her skin. She simply leaned forward touching his lips with her own again. "Good," she breathed when she pulled back to lead the way down the staircase.

He followed her, admiring the view from behind. The simple black dress hugged her curves in all the right places. To put it mildly, the dress clung perfectly to her figure. He loved how it flared out at just the right spot.

"Enjoying yourself, Bobby?" she teased as she looked back at him, catching him red-handed as he openly drank her in.

He gave her a boyish grin and merely shrugged. He had always admired her toned body, but her quick wit and take-no-shit attitude is what drew him to her. The fact that she put up with him damn near made her a saint. He had never imagined that she would agree to go out on a date with him, let alone be excited about it.

She stopped just outside the doorway of the stairwell. "Where are you parked?"

He led the way out the door of her apartment building as they both greeted the doorman with a nod. He gestured toward his left. "Just over there. Across the street. I couldn't find anything closer." He had been lucky to get that spot. "Busy night in your neighborhood."

"It's always like this," she admitted. "But you know how I hate taking a cab." She side-stepped, pulling him with her to keep from being barreled over by a group of teenagers.

He chuckled. "Oh, I know. I just hope you can resist giving me directions on how to get where we're going," he teased.

"Well, it's probably best you don't tell me where we're going then," she said with a soft chuckle. She looked over at him with a smile and nudged him playfully.

"I have considered that," he admitted seriously. "I'm nervous enough already. I'm not sure I can handle your need to control how to get there."

Her mock pout caused him to let out a full-bellied laugh that made his chest rumble. Her face split into a grin, and she tugged him down the street. "Ass..."


	3. Take It Slow

Chapter 3: Take It Slow

When Bobby opened the car door for her, she had to hold her breath. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure this was real; that she, Alex Eames, was on a real date with Bobby Goren.

He touched her arm when she didn't move to get in. "Hey. If it means that much to you, I'll let you drive." His palms were sweaty. The last thing he wanted to do was rush this and cause her to have second thoughts.

"What?" she asked, confused as she tried to soak it all in. "Drive? No, I don't want to drive." She gave him her best smile. Her hand slipped from his and moved up his arm to give it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

He relaxed a bit as he watched her. "Then why don't you get in?" He gestured to the open door.

She slipped her hands down her bottom and tucked her skirt around her legs so she could sit down. "Right," she said with a nervous laugh; something that was not at all like her. She wasn't one to get nervous about dating; or she hadn't in a long time that was. The last time she could remember the feeling was when she'd met Joe.

He closed her door before he hurried around to the driver's side. After sliding behind the wheel, he glanced over as she struggled with the seat belt. He reached across her. "Sometimes it sticks." He gave it a tug to free it. Pulling it across her, he clicked it in place. "There we go."

She met his eyes then. All that illuminated them was a lone streetlight. Her knuckles moved along his stubble-free cheek. "Pinch me please?" Her voice was raspy with pent up emotion.

Instead, he leaned in to catch her soft lips in a kiss. He pulled back and whispered, "It's very much real, Alex. I'm here with you. The night has only just begun, and I already know it's the absolute best night of my life."

Alex was very aware of his hand as it rested on her bare knee. His thumb made smooth circular motions against her knee cap. Her voice escaped her. All she could do was lean forward and kiss him again. This time her tongue snaked across his bottom lip as she parted her own.

This kiss was slow and sensual. His heart hammered in his chest. He kept his hand on her knee. He slowly tilted his head to the side as he sucked at her bottom lip before pulling back.

Her eyes were dark with emotion. She whispered, "I don't want to stop."

They both knew that if they didn't stop know they'd be back upstairs in her apartment, and everything would be moving way too fast. They just weren't ready for that. He was the first to speak, "We owe this to ourselves to not mess this up before it even begins, Eames." There was already no going back, and he knew that.

"Right. Sex too soon could ruin everything." And honestly, it wouldn't even be too soon. They'd been partners and best friends for over eleven years. The longest relationship she'd ever had outside of her family. "Not that we're going to go have sex," she added quickly.

He chuckled softly. "Relax." He wouldn't deny that he had been thinking about sex because he had been. "Tonight I'm going to walk you to your door after being an almost perfect gentleman, and I'm going to kiss you good night. Then I'm going to wait at least until I'm home before I ask for a second date, then after that goes well…"

"We'll discuss sex," she finished for him. She reached over and laid her hand on his knee. She squeezed. "Relax. Let's just have fun and go from there," she suggested softly. Her brown eyes danced in the soft street light.


	4. Never Felt So Right

**Chapter 4: Never Felt So Right**

Dinner went smoothly. He took her to a little French place that he had loved for many years, and afterwards had come dancing; just as he'd promised her. The song they were currently dancing to was a faster pace than either of them would have liked, but she was smiling so he didn't care. He held her hips gently as the song came to an end.

"Maybe we should sit the next one out," she suggested. Her skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat. It was hot in the dance club with all the people on the dance floor. There had to at least be fifty people on the dance floor with them.

"I'll get us a drink. Your usual?" He inquired as he took her hand and moved them through the crowd to their table. He turned as they reached it to look down at her. He had to bend down in order to hear her response over the music.

"Water will be fine if you don't mind." She fanned herself a little to indicate that she was hot and needed to replenish her body with the water. She let go of his hand so that she could slip onto the tall chair at their two person table. She smiled at him. She had been having a wonderful time with him tonight.

She found that he was equally attentive to her happiness as he was to doing his job. She hadn't expected anything less if she was honest with herself. She admired that about him; always had.

"Coming up. Don't go anywhere," he teased her as he turned and stepped away from the table and headed toward the bar. He'd been so nervous before he'd picked her up that he'd been afraid he'd make a mess of things, but they slid more easily into this part of their relationship as they had become partners.

* * *

><p>When he'd returned to the table with their drinks, he had discovered that talking was out as the music was just too loud, and he didn't want to have to shout. So he watched her instead. He watched as a little bead of sweat trickled down the hollow of her throat, and he ached to be able to lick it from her skin. He had to divert his attention elsewhere to keep his thoughts G-rated.<p>

The music changed from pulse pounding to something soft. Her eyes lit up as she slid from her chair and eagerly reached for his hand. This was exactly what she'd been waiting the whole night for; the chance to be wrapped up in his arms as they swayed to the music. "Dance with me?" she asked as she stepped close to him and put her mouth to his ear.

"It'd be my pleasure." His head turned as his lips pressed against her ear. He had his arm around her back, and he was certain that he'd felt her shiver at his words. He stood up, keeping his arm around her as they moved back to the dance floor.

They moved to an open spot on the floor before she turned to face him. She shivered once again as he curled his hand around her smaller one and placed it over his heart. She smiled up at him as her hand moved up his chest and neck and into his hair. She lifted herself up onto her tiptoes and pressed her mouth to his in a gentle kiss. She'd ached to do exactly that since the last time their lips had met.

The kiss surprised him. He had never seen her as one for public displays of affection, so the fact that she was surprising him tonight was refreshing. It kept him looking for other little instances where he'd thought one thing and got another. He lifted her hand, kissing her knuckles gently.

She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she let him take the lead. She was content in his arms. Tonight was just about perfect.

* * *

><p>Alex's laughter spilled out into the New York City night as they exited the dance club. She hadn't felt this happy and free in a long time, and she wanted the night to last forever, but the last look at the time had told her that it was already pushing eleven. The night would be over too soon, but she wasn't going to let it get her down.<p>

Bobby couldn't help himself. Her laugh was contagious as he laughed with her. He moved in behind her, taking her by both hips with his large hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I'm not ready for tonight to end."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," she admitted as she leaned back against him and tilted her head to the side to look up at him. "Ice cream? There's this great little place not far from my place. It doesn't close until midnight. We could probably make it if we left right now."

He moved to take her hand, leading her toward where they'd parked his car. "Ice cream it is." He squeezed her hand as he reached to pull his keys from his pocket. He dangled the keys in front of her face. "C'mon, Eames. I know you're dying to drive my Mustang."

She eagerly grabbed them. "Good. We'll get there faster this way," she teased him with a gently shove at his side.

He laughed softly. "I have no doubt about that." He moved them onto the street and moved to the driver side door and waited for her to unlock it before he grabbed he hips and pressed her against the car and bent down to kiss her softly, letting his lips linger just long enough to really enjoy the kiss.

As the kiss broke, she looked up at him. Her face was flushed and breath was unsteady. "You're not getting out of taking me for ice cream so just stop it," she teased him with a wink. Her hand slid to the handle, opening the door.


End file.
